Semiconductor devices, such as metal oxide semiconductor field effect transistors (MOSFETs), can be used for the purpose of, for example, power conversion. In some semiconductor devices, to increase the breakdown voltage thereof, a field plate electrode is provided under a gate electrode. With regard to such semiconductor devices, a further improvement in breakdown voltage is desired.